


Unleashing the Arrow

by ssjmrxi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6x14, 6x14 fix it, NTA get wrecked, Other, This new team is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/pseuds/ssjmrxi
Summary: 6x14Oliver shows the team of worthless individuals why he's so feared...why he was once the Heir to the Demon. He also doesn't take any of their BS.





	Unleashing the Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this week Arrow… all I've got to say is REALLY? Honestly how on earth are those three shits still alive and think they have the moral high ground. FFS. This corrects all that shit and Oliver giving no fucks and not holding back 
> 
> Also, can someone please explain to me why the fuck the newbies are called New Team Arrow. Not one person uses a bow and arrow.

‘Understand something’ Oliver began, giving Dinah a steely gaze. ‘I will never let you cross that line’.

Dinah took a step forward, her eyes never leaving Oliver’s. ‘If you’re going to threaten me, Oliver you better be damn sure you can deliver’. Dinah began to turn away when she saw a smirk form on Oliver’s face. ‘You think this is a joke?’ Dinah was already pissed that Oliver wasn’t going to share the information about Black Siren and now he was pissing her off with that smirk.

Oliver laughed, finding the whole situation ridiculous. ‘Yeah, I kinda do. You thinking I can’t deliver. Now that’s hilarious’. Dinah scowled at him and was about to rebuke him but he continued to speak before she could. ‘Do you remember my Nazi doppelganger? He defeated you, Rene and Curtis at the same time and I killed him. I’ve beaten Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Ra’s al Ghul, Damien Darkh and Adrian Chase. What do you think I could do to you?’

Dinah glared at him but Oliver had perfected the angry scowl from years of practice. ‘Think next time before you say something stupid’ Oliver told her before turning away and effectively dismissing her.

* * *

 

‘Don’t hack us Felicity!’ Curtis yelled.

‘I’m not hacking, I wouldn’t hack…yeah I’m technically hacking you’ Felicity responded awkwardly.

‘Wouldn’t be a first time’ Rene muttered.

‘No, it wouldn’t be’ Oliver admitted. ‘She’s tracked all of you before because we needed to know if one of you broke our trust…One of you did’. Oliver’s glare to Rene was intense but he didn’t back down.

‘You’ve already punished Rene for that mistake’ Dinah heatedly interjected.

‘Have I? Last time I checked, I gave him another chance the night we went to save Quentin. He and Curtis left us alone to face a lot of people that night. You were almost shot because of them two’.

‘You know what you were getting into when you called me, hoss’.

‘I did and I recognise it was a mistake. I’m quite a forgiving person’. The ‘New Team Arrow’ all scoffed at the same time. ‘I forgave Malcolm Merlyn and he killed my bestfriend, a woman that I loved and turned my sister into a killer’. That technically was a lie because he didn’t forgive him but he trusted him enough to accept his help against Adrian Chase. ‘I forgave Slade Wilson and he murdered my mother in front of me and my sister. I’ve had enemies become friends. Friends turn into enemies. Nyssa al Ghul has tried to-‘

‘Technically she’s your wife’ Curtis interrupted and Felicity glared at him. She didn’t need reminders of that.

‘As I was saying, Nyssa al Ghul has tried to kill me multiple times yet I consider her one of my close friends. I trust her unquestionably’. Oliver then pointed at Dinah and Rene. ‘You two broke any trust before I did. So I’m glad all of this happened. It showed me exactly the type of people you three are’.

‘And what type of person are you? Dinah asked. ‘The type who is protecting a murderer? The type who doesn’t trust anyone?’

‘What have you done to earn my trust? Nothing. Roy Harper. Ray Palmer. Those two were a part of my team once. You think I just instantly trusted them? No, they earned my trust and Roy was willing to take the fall of being the Arrow for me. That’s a team. That’s family’.

‘You let a man who’s my family die. You’re letting his murderer go unpunished!’ Dinah screeched.

‘You think you’re the only one to have suffered loss, Dinah? Oh grow up!’ Felicity said scathingly.

‘If Laurel is a murderer, then Vincent is just same. Should we forget all the people he’s killed?’ Dig said.

There was a silence in the room as no one couldn’t really dispute that. Dinah was too blinded by revenge though and she was ready to attack the three in front of them if they said anything else to increase her temper.

Curtis saw the look exchanged between Dinah and Oliver and tried to cool things down. ‘Guys, we’re not going to fight about this, are we?’

‘Keep your team in line and we won’t have to’ Oliver gritted out.

‘Hold on, you guys barged into another team’s bunker!’ Curtis exclaimed.

‘Curtis, just listen for once’ Felicity said exasperated.

‘Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Guys, no. I do think Oliver wants to fight. That’s how you always solve your problems but that doesn’t make you a hero, it makes you a thug. And it’s a real shame because he’s gonna feel so betrayed when he figures it out. You know who I’m talking about don’t you, hoss? William’. Rene smiled at Oliver, who stared at him with hate.

Oliver began to turn away but Rene pushed him. ‘Don’t turn your back on me’. Oliver whipped out an arrow and pushed Rene up against the wall with the arrow aimed at his neck. Dinah and Curtis tried to come to the teammates aid but Dig aimed his gun at them.

‘If I wanted to fight the three of you, you’d all be dead by now’ Oliver growled. ‘Just like I told Dinah, Nazi me destroyed you and I killed him. You don’t stand a chance’ Oliver said, his eyes never leaving Rene’s. ‘Do you remember the reason you have your daughter back?’ Oliver asked and Rene tensed at the question. ‘DO YOU?’ Oliver roared. ‘Let me remind you then. It was because of _me_ and that’s how you repay me? By making my son see his father get arrested in front of him?

Oliver looked at the other two now as he spoke. ‘That’s the sort of teammate you have. You give him what’s most precious to him in the world and he’ll still betray you’.

* * *

 

‘You know it’s a shame you can’t scream, it almost makes it too easy’ Dinah smiled.

‘Oh sweetie, I don’t have to scream to kill you!’ Earth-Two Laurel growled. Oliver walked forward and stood around 20 feet away from his former teammates.

‘You are unbelievable! I cannot believe you did that! You could’ve seriously hurt John!’ Felicity shouted.

‘Just like you guys will do to the city if you let her go!’ Curtis shot back.

‘It doesn’t have to be this way’ Oliver said, although he was resigned to beating the shit out of his old team.

‘We’ve debated this already. We know where you stand. It’s time to finish this right now!’ Dinah said with determination.

‘I’ve been trained by Slade Wilson, Talia al Ghul and Ra’s al Ghul. Three of the most feared assassins in the world’ Oliver said. ‘Do you really think _you three_ stand a chance. We have Rene, who is just some punk off the streets. Dinah, who’s just some cop who thinks she can fight with an assassin but even with your metahuman power, you’re nowhere near my league. And lastly we have you, Curtis. You’ve lost every fight you’ve been in. I have no idea why on earth you’re a vigilante because clearly you’re shit’,

 _He does take a lot of L’s,_ Rene thought.

‘We don’t have to fight. Think very carefully before you make your next move. But if you take one more step, you’ll find out why I was chosen to be Heir to the Demon. You’ll understand exactly why the Hood and the Arrow was so feared’.

Rene took a step forward.

Oliver knocked the sonic damper arrow and fired it at Dinah. The damper locked around her neck, making her canary cry useless.

‘Get to the car!’ Oliver yelled to the others. Oliver shot a couple of arrows at Curtis’ T spheres but to no avail. Getting pissed off, he nocked an explosive arrow and fired it. It destroyed both T-spheres and threw Curtis back a few feet, also knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile, Rene was shooting at those trying to escape. He shot a number of bullets, blowing up a car. Felicity ran in front shouting ‘Stop’ but Rene still fired and grazed Felicity.

‘Are you crazy?’

Oliver, who saw this, decided not to hold back anymore. ‘John! Get Felicity to safety!’. Dig followed his orders and helped to get Felicity away. ‘This ends now’ he told Dinah and Rene. Curtis was knocked out because he was weak as fuck and got beaten instantly like in almost every fight he’s been in.

Oliver took them on simultaneously, firstly shooting an arrow to knock Rene’s guns out before he engaged Dinah. Her skills with a bo-staff were laughable as he easily parried every shot she did. She was better than an amateur, he’d give her that but if someone like Sara, who was a master of the bo-staff, fought her, the gulf in class would be so easily apparent. Rene came up from behind Oliver and threw a punch at his back but Oliver moved out of the way, elbowing his face and then punching him in face and body a multiple of times before sending a heavy kick to his gut. This made Rene collapse on the floor in pain and spit out blood. Oliver shot an arrow into his broken body to make sure the idiot stayed down.

Dinah was furious but this made her sloppy which when you’re so far outclassed, really didn’t help. Oliver easily dodged each attack and punched and kicked her vitals when the opportunity arose. An arrow to her shoulder caused her to scream in pain but she didn’t give up and Oliver did respect her a little for that. _But she’s still stupid for thinking she could beat me._ Oliver ducked underneath her bo-staff and quickly punched her in the gut that nearly had her doubling over in pain. He threw a flechette at her hand and she cried out in pain as she dropped her bo-staff. Dinah was quickly fading, so Oliver hit her with his bow multiple times, causing her to collapse on the floor.

‘I told all of you, yet you were too stupid to listen. You had no chance’.

Oliver walked over to Dinah and crouched down to her. ‘You have the nerve to wear this?’ he said. Oliver ripped the mask right off of Dinah face which caused her to hiss in pain. ‘You have no right to wear Laurel’s mask! My Laurel was kind, compassionate and forgiving. Everything _you_ are not. You dishonour her memory by wearing this and you never will again’. Dinah tried to get up but stilled when Oliver nocked an arrow right above her and shot her in the other shoulder, causing another loud and painful scream. She realised it was over and collapsed back down onto the ground. Oliver turned her face so that she was facing him. ‘Be thankful that I’m forgiving and you’ll live to see tomorrow. The next time you see Sara Lance, it will be your final day on this earth because she is not so forgiving’.

Oliver would contact Sara on the Waverider when he returned to the bunker. She deserved to know the type of woman that was dishonouring her sister’s memory. And Oliver wanted to talk to her. Sara understood him better than anyone and he understood her. They never judged each other and he knew Sara would be on his side when he told her everything that happened.

The three former teammates were left bloody and bruised on the floor. Well except Curtis because he got taken out before the fight even started.

‘Remember this pain’ he said as he began to turn away but he walked back over to them. ‘You only have yourselves to blame. I gave you plenty opportunities to avoid this.  You started this… I ended it’.

Oliver walked away to Lance, Laurel, Thea, Dig and Felicity, who were waiting by the cars to get away. His former team were left broken both physically and mentally as they finally realised that they had no chance in defeating Oliver Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Some more rants. Rene went up to Oliver with an AXE. NTA trying to blame Oliver when this guy tried to kill Oliver??? Wtf.
> 
> Also, this FBI plot. When Oliver helped save the world from the dominators, didn't he earn a favour from the President? He could easily get himself out of this mess and throw Rene, Dinah and Curtis under the bus.
> 
> Why are none of the characters pointing out Vigilante murdered people too?
> 
> This new team are a bunch of pussies. They start a fight and when they lose, they complain about it. Rule number 1 in life: Don't start a fight you can't win.


End file.
